


Inevitable Fanart

by nomdeplumeria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomdeplumeria/pseuds/nomdeplumeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by the magnificent MAJESTICNESS of The Inevitable Love Story between Two Oblivious Idiots by Bgtea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Patron Saint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Inevitable Love Story between Two Oblivious Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700362) by [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/pseuds/Bgtea). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Patron Saint of Bagginshield  
>  St. Nori accepts tithes of all monetary denominations although it has been rumoured that donating a sum less than half of what is present within your moneypurse results in your belt mysteriously falling off and your money pouch vanishing. His blessing is sought by oblivious lovers and by those whose co-conspirators leave much to be desired. Nobody knows when he was martyred or if he merely snuck himself into the hagiography...
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/post/47628881544)


	2. Our Faithful Scribes (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durin Brothers Super Secret Spy Powers Activate! Go Team ~~Venture~~ Durin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kíli! This is my letter and I get to write it how I want!_ (You just said that you were writing in for the both of us, ~~you dolt!~~ That means I get to have my say in here too!) _Well I’m writing the majority of it so you don’t get to call me a dolt. Besides, you’re the nincompoop._ \- Fíli and Kíli, Erebor, 6 Dec. 2941. Chapter 1
> 
> also on [tumblr](http://feignedsobriquet.tumblr.com/post/54451551501)


End file.
